2005 Atlantic hurricane season (Stacy, Cooper, JoeBillyBob and Floydicane's)
2005 was one of the most active seasons ever, breaking almost every recorded record for activity, including the second season to go into the greek alphabet, season with the most C5's, and season with the most major hurricanes. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:400 PlotArea = top:20 bottom:80 right:30 left:30 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:230 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2005 till:01/02/2006 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2005 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=157_mph_(>=251_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/04/2005 till:09/04/2005 color:C2 text:Arlene (C2) from:17/04/2005 till:23/04/2005 color:C1 text:Bret (C1) from:15/05/2005 till:18/05/2005 color:TS text:Cindy (TS) from:07/06/2005 till:13/06/2005 color:C2 text:Dennis (C2) from:29/06/2005 till:13/07/2005 color:C5 text:Emily (C5) from:07/07/2005 till:17/07/2005 color:C5 text:Floyd (C5) from:13/07/2005 till:02/08/2005 color:C5 text:Ghita (C5) from:20/07/2005 till:01/08/2005 color:C3 text:Irene (C3) from:25/07/2005 till:07/08/2005 color:C5 text:Harvey (C5) from:10/08/2005 till:15/08/2005 color:C5 text:Jose (C5) from:22/08/2005 till:07/09/2005 color:C5 text:Katrina (C5) from:25/08/2005 till:03/09/2005 color:C5 text:Lenny:) (C5) from:05/09/2005 till:07/09/2005 color:TS text:Unnamed (TS) from:10/09/2005 till:19/09/2005 color:C5 text:Maria (C5) from:13/09/2005 till:29/09/2005 color:C5 text:Nate (C5) from:20/09/2005 till:08/10/2005 color:C5 text:Orla (C5) from:29/09/2005 till:15/10/2005 color:C5 text:Philippe (C5) from:03/10/2005 till:21/10/2005 color:C5 text:Rita (C5) from:17/10/2005 till:04/11/2005 color:C5 text:Stan (C5) from:21/10/2005 till:10/11/2005 color:C5 text:Tammy (C5) from:08/11/2005 till:19/11/2005 color:C5 text:Vince (C5) from:15/11/2005 till:23/11/2005 color:C5 text:Wilma (C5) from:14/11/2005 till:27/11/2005 color:C5 text:Alpha (C5) from:17/11/2005 till:25/11/2005 color:C4 text:Beta (C4) barset:break from:21/11/2005 till:28/11/2005 color:C5 text:Gamma (C5) from:24/11/2005 till:01/12/2005 color:C5 text:Delta (C5) from:27/11/2005 till:06/12/2005 color:C5 text:Epilson (C5) from:02/12/2005 till:06/12/2005 color:TS text:Zeta (TS) from:01/12/2005 till:17/12/2005 color:C5 text:Eta (C5) from:09/12/2005 till:25/12/2005 color:C5 text:Theta (C5) from:11/12/2005 till:22/12/2005 color:C5 text:Iota (C5) from:17/12/2005 till:28/12/2005 color:C5 text:Kappa (C5) from:18/12/2005 till:26/12/2005 color:C5 text:Lambda (C5) from:20/12/2005 till:30/12/2005 color:C5 text:Mu (C5) from:22/12/2005 till:28/12/2005 color:C4 text:Nu (C4) from:26/12/2005 till:28/12/2005 color:C5 text:Xi (C5) from:28/12/2005 till:12/01/2006 color:C5 text:Superstorm Nu-Xi (C5) from:28/12/2005 till:05/01/2006 color:C5 text:Omicron (C5) from:31/12/2005 till:09/01/2006 color:C5 text:Pi (C5) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2005 till:01/05/2005 text:April from:01/05/2005 till:01/06/2005 text:May from:01/06/2005 till:01/07/2005 text:June from:01/07/2005 till:01/08/2005 text:July from:01/08/2005 till:01/09/2005 text:August from:01/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 text:September from:01/10/2005 till:01/11/2005 text:October from:01/11/2005 till:30/11/2005 text:November from:01/12/2005 till:31/12/2005 text:December from:01/01/2006 till:01/02/2006 text:January 2006 Storms Hurricane Arlene Arlene formed from an African tropical wave that can be traced 1 week back. It initially didn't organise much due to wind shear and Saharan dust, but on April 4, Arlene found it's place in the Caribbean Sea and started to gradually become better organised. On April 5, Tropical Depression One formed after the National Hurricane Center found it's core organised enough and wind speeds gradually increasing. Later that same day, Tropical Storm Arlene formed and gradually increased in wind speed and became much better organised. It made landfall in Pinar del Rio, and caused minor damage and beach erosion. On April 6, it reached wind speeds of 75 mph and became a Category 1. Later that day, deep intensification happened and later that same day, it strengthened briefly into a Category 2 before weakening due to increasing wind shear. It further weakened to a tropical storm before making landfall over Mobile in Alabama, on April 8. It caused medium damages and some buildings roofs to partially come off. It dissipated over the US on April 9, in the evening hours. Total damages are 344.2 million damages of property (2005 USD) and 7 fatalities. Hurricane Bret Bret formed from an almost stationary upper-level trough on April 16, which rapidly organised and was given the name of Tropical Depression Two. Shortly after, organisation and convection wrapped around the centre and became Tropical Storm Bret. Bret stayed almost stationary for a few days, until it strengthened into a Category 1 on April 21. Hurricane warnings were issued from Vercruz to Alvorado, as well as tropical storm warnings from Ciudad del Carmen to Tampico. On April 22, Bret made landfall just south of Veracruz and caused flash floods and landslides across Mexico. The day after, Bret dissipated and helped to form Tropical Storm Adrian in the East Pacific. Bret caused 491.7 million damages of property (2005 USD) and 39 fatalities. Tropical Storm Cindy Cindy formed from an elongated surface trough interacting with an upper-level low on May 14. The next day, it organised with bursts of convection and it's first advisories were issued. It was given the name of Tropical Depression Three. Three initially struggled with strong upper-level winds, before moving over the Yucatan Peninsula and causing flash floods and landslides. After TD Three entered the Gulf of Mexico, upper-level winds dissipated and Cindy entered an area of favourable conditions. Rapid organisation begin, and on May 16, it was given the name Cindy by the NHC as 40 mph winds were found by Hurricane Hunter aircraft. Tropical Storm warnings were in effect for most of Louisiana, and watches up to Port Arthur and Pensacola. On May 17, Cindy made landfall near New Orleans, and caused a few levees to breach. Parts of New Orleans were battered by 70 mph gusts, and waves of up to 9 feet were recorded in the Mississippi River. Cindy weakened as it went further inland, and dissipated on May 18 and merged with a squall. Cindy caused 871.3 million USD dollars (2005) in damage, and 54 fatalities. Hurricane Dennis On May 31, an African wave emerged off Senegal, and swiftly crossed the Atlantic without organising significantly due to Saharan dust inhibiting convection. On June 5, Invest 04L showed rapid signs of organisation near the Bahamas, and started to gain convection and organisation. The next day, it was named Tropical Depression Four and was expected to intensify in the next 24 hours. On June 7, it intensified into a tropical storm and was given the name Dennis. Dennis was initially expected to make a major hurricane landfall in North Carolina, but that never happened. Dennis continued to intensify while rip tides washed up on the East Coast. On June 8, Dennis intensified into a Category 1 hurricane after Hurricane Hunters surged into the clouds and found 75 mph winds. Upon nearing North Carolina, a high pressure was expected to move south and push Dennis to the east. Dennis then peaked near North Carolina, causing beach erosion and rip tides across much of the East Coast. It started weakening as it went towards the east and south, and it was downgraded to a tropical storm on June 11. On June 12, it was downgraded to a depression, and the very next day, it got absorbed by a frontal low. Hurricane Emily Emily formed from an African wave exiting Guinea-Bissau on 24 June. Without much development, Invest 05L formed a few days before it's upgrade to a TD. Due to Saharan dust being hostile towards the circulation, plus medium wind shear, 05L failed to develop until 29 June, where it entered an area of favourable conditions. Storm Names The following names were used for storms that formed in the north Atlantic during 2005. This list is the same list that was used in the 1999 season with the exceptions of Ghita and Orla, which replaced Gert and Ophelia. All names were used in the 2005 season, so the Greek alphabet had to be used for additional systems. Retirement In the spring of 2006, the World Meteorological Association retired the names Emily, Orla, Gamma, Iota, Nu, and Xi from its rotating name lists. They were replaced by Elaine and Olidia for the 2011 season. The World Meteorological Association also determined that a Greek name could be retired in a particular season, but will be used again in the future if necessary. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons